poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 3/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 3. (We now fade to the Albatross Air Service, where we see the sign that gets blown away by the wind as the heroes arrive) Mario: Guys, I’m not sure this is a good idea to fly this soon after eating! Yoshi: Me, too! Peach: Guys, you’ll be just fine. Mario: But aren’t you supposed to wait 45 minutes? Peach: Oh, just knock on the door and see if Mr. Genie is there. (Mario tries knocking on the door) Mario: Oh, nobody’s home, let’s go. (A pile of snow falls on him) Luigi: Come on, Mario, there’s no time to play in the snow. Toad: Yeah, not when there’s work to be done. Mario: I wasn’t playing in the snow, it was an avalanche. (Another pile of snow falls on him) Peach: (Notices a sign) Oh, look, Mario! (Reading) “Under new management. See Sonic the Hedgehog.” (We hear rock music coming from a cabin) Peach: Come on, guys, let’s get a move out. (The heroes enter the cabin and see Sonic the Hedgehog dancing to the music) Sonic the Hedgehog: Aw, yeah! Peach: Yoo-hoo, Mr. Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: Get down there, son! Peach: Hello! Sonic the Hedgehog: Pick it, boy, pick it! Yeah! Whoo, here we go! Let’s walk! Mario: Look out! (Sonic runs right past them while he continues dancing) Excuse me! Peach: Mario, do something. He can’t hear us. Sonic the Hedgehog: Big time! Big time! (Mario goes over to turn off the radio) Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, who killed the music? Mario: That’s better. Peach: We’re sorry to interrupt you, Sonic. We are from the Rescue Aid Society. I am Princess Peach, and this is Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and this is… Sonic the Hedgehog: Princess Peach? The Princess Peach? I don’t believe it. Mr. Genie told me all about you guys. Oh, boy, this is an honor! May I just say “beautiful princess” to you? May I? (Sonic kisses Peach’s hand, but Mario intervenes) Mario: Ahem, we need to charter a flight. Sonic the Hedgehog: Well, you’ve come to the right place, buddy. Welcome to… (Pulls out a chart) “Super Sonic Air, a fair fare from here to there.” (Chuckles) Get it? “A fair fare.” It’s a play on…never mind. (He takes a look at all the brochures) I’ve got tons exotic destinations, faraway places, dimensions to explore, custom designed for “a romantic weekend getaway,” as well as the finest in-flight accommodations. (He goes over to the icebox) Sonic the Hedgehog: Speaking of which, what I can get you? How about a nice raspberry-flavored 1-up juice, or a mango Maui cooler? They’re both very tastier. Yoshi: No, thanks. Toad: We’re not thirsty. Sonic the Hedgehog: All right. How about Donkey Kong’s Jungle Juice? Or a coconut guava nectar? It’s carbonated, very nice. They’ve got little paper umbrellas in each one of them. Peach: No, this is urgent and we must leave immediately! Sonic the Hedgehog: Nothing? Nothing at all? Mario: Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog: How about a root beer or a cream soda? Mario: Now look, we need a flight to the Pokémon Universe. Luigi: Yeah, like Mario is saying. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Pokémon Universe? You mean the world of Pokémon? That’s a fabulous idea! (Goes over to the calendar after opening a can of cream soda) So when can I pencil you in? After spring thaw? You know, mid-June would be very nice. Peach: No, we must leave tonight! (Sonic drinks his soda but spits it out in shock) Sonic the Hedgehog: Tonight? (Laughs) Come on, guys, you’re kidding me, right? (Opens the window to a blowing snowstorm) Have you looked outside? It’s suicide out there! (Closes the window) Oh, no. Oh, no, I’m afraid your jolly little holiday will have to wait. (Laughs) What a bunch of jokers. Peach: But you don’t understand. A Pokémon Trainer needs our help, he’s in trouble. Sonic the Hedgehog: Pokémon Trainer? You mean someone who trains their Pokémon? Peach: He was kidnapped. Sonic the Hedgehog: Kidnapped? Oh, that’s awful. Locking up a Pokémon Trainer, huh. Pokémon Trainers should be free. Free to catch their own Pokémon, win gym badges, and sometimes have relationships with other Pokémon Trainers. Nobody’s gonna take a Pokémon Trainer’s freedom away while I’m around! Nobody, you hear me? Peach: Does that mean you’ll take us? Sonic the Hedgehog: Storm or no storm, Super Sonic Airlines at your service! (The heroes all get aboard Sonic’s plane) Sonic the Hedgehog: Passengers are requested to please faster their seat belts. We’ll be departing following our standard pre-flight maintenance. Thank you. Loosen up, get the blood flowing up to the head. And a couple of these. (He tries to do a push-up, but his back cracks) Sonic the Hedgehog: Ow! Okay, one’s enough. There we go. (He twists his back) Sonic the Hedgehog: Aw, yeah, that feels better! Oh, boy! (Gets inside his plane as it goes to the exit) Tie your kangaroos down, sports fans! Here we come! (The doors open as a snowstorm blows in) Sonic the Hedgehog: Let’s go for it! Whoa, hey! I didn’t adjust for the wind. All right, we’re gonna make it. I just had to duck my plane down a little lower, go under the wind. Here we go! (The plane exits the cabin and goes out into the snow) Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, this is cold! Hey. Slippery. Ice! (They crash through a bank of snow) We got ice! We got ice! Whoa, hang on now! (The plane reaches the runway and starts to take off and fly) Sonic the Hedgehog: Aaah! Cowabunga! Peach: Captain, is this a nonstop slight to the Pokémon dimension? Sonic the Hedgehog: Well, uh, not exactly, no. I could definitely say no. We’re gonna have to make connections with a bigger plane. Nonstop? What do I look like, Charles Lindbergh? (The plane continues flying as we fade to where the Koopa-Kutter 3000 is passing sign reading “Danger, open mine shafts”. Cut to the cage where Ash and Pikachu are attempting to get out) Ash Ketchum: Let me out of here! Let me go! You can’t do this! Help! Help! HELP! Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu! (Bowser and Zoroark in the front seat hear Ash, as Bowser takes out his microphone) Bowser: Breaker, breaker, little mate. I forgot to tell you, around here, you need to be QUIET! (Ash and Pikachu fall back) Bowser: Or the Pokémon Rangers might hear you. Now sit down and relax. Enjoy the view. (Chuckles) (Ash and Pikachu watch from the cage) Bowser: Nothing but abandoned opal mines, as far as the eye can see. And dead ahead is home sweet home. (Bowser sings as the Koopa-Kutter 2000 goes under an arch towards his lair) Home, home on the range Where the creatures are tied up in chains I cut through their sides and rip off their hides And the next day I do it again Everybody! Home, home on the range (Fade to Ash’s house, where we see Delia Ketchum calling out to Ash) Delia Ketchum: Ash! Ash! Ash, where are you? (Now we go to a giant airplane, as we cut to the heroes sleeping in Sonic’s plane. Sonic is also asleep) P.A. System: Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 12 is now approaching the Pokémon universe airport. Make sure your seat belts are fastened and tables secured, and enjoy your stay in the Pokémon universe. (Peach woke up as she heard the announcement, as the others wake up) Mario: (Yawns) Are we there yet? Peach: Yes. You know, perhaps we should wake up Sonic. Mario: All right, I’ll get him up. (He tries to wake up Sonic) Sonic? Sonic, wake up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Just five more minutes, please. (He rolls over) That’s only five more minutes. Peach: Sonic, are you awake? Yoshi: Come on, wake up! Mario: Get up! We’re there! Sonic the Hedgehog: (Sighs) Okay, I’m up. (He gets up as his back cracks again) I must’ve been sleeping on a bolt. (The doors open as Sonic fires up the engine on the plane) Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, boy! Throw another shrimp on the barbecue, because here I come! Luigi: Here we go again! Sonic the Hedgehog: One, two, three! CANNONBALL!!! (The plane dives into the sky as the heroes hang on. Then it passes many flying Wingull) Sonic the Hedgehog: Gangway! Coming through! I’ve got people on board. Clear the way! Move over, ma’am. There you go. Coming through, sir. Thank you. (The plane soars above the world of Pokémon) Sonic the Hedgehog: Next stop, Mugwomp Flats! Did we lose anyone back there? (Chuckles) Luigi: Guys, from now on, can we just take the train? Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes